Completion assemblies are used in a variety of well related applications. For example, completion assemblies can be utilized in well treatment and well production applications in oil wells and gas wells. The completion assemblies are deployed downhole into a wellbore and secured at a desired location within the wellbore. In many applications, a given well is completed with two or more completion assemblies.
Various control lines are routed downhole along or through the completion assemblies to enable communication with many types of well tools. If completion assemblies are deployed separately or subsequently disconnected, accommodation must be made for connecting and/or disconnecting the control lines. However, the process of engaging and/or disengaging the mechanical structure of the completion assemblies and the control lines can be difficult. For example, difficulties have arisen in orienting the completion assemblies with respect to each other to enable coupling of control lines. Difficulties also have arisen in providing a system that can be engaged and disengaged in a relatively easy, dependable and repeatable manner.